


Unintentional

by LazarusFalling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Tsukki trying his best, Yams being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusFalling/pseuds/LazarusFalling
Summary: Sweet oneshot wherein Yamaguchi accidentally outs himself and Tsukishima does his best not to hope too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! And this time there's no chance of me not finishing this, because it's a oneshot. There are far too few tsukkiyama fics! So I thought I'd add one. I hope you enjoy!

          

 

          "The other teams brought some cute girls with them..." Tanaka sighed dreamily.

  
          "None of them come close to Kiyoko-san though," grinned Nishinoya, a look of similar idiocy on his face.

  
          Kei sighed. It had only been two days since the team had arrived at the training camp, bubbly and excited and _oh so irritating_ , and in all honesty, Kei was entirely ready to go home. Sure, going up against the other teams were useful. There were some helpful tips to be gained. But it was all so much of a bother, and if he had to spend much longer listening to this small talk of theirs, especially as Yamaguchi wasn't there to calm him down, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from just killing somebody and ending his torture. The thought of his shorter freckled friend brought a small frown to his face. Lately, he'd begun to have confusing thoughts about Yamaguchi. He'd always admired him, although he wouldn't let him know that. He admired the boy's kindness, his generosity, the warmth he emitted. He envied his ease with words, the way he always knew what to say. But admiration was one thing. Lately, Kei had begun to find himself staring at the smattering of freckles in the sunlight, chest tightening as he watched the boy's eyes crinkle in a toothy smile, heart jumping whenever their eyes met. These feelings, whilst... understandable, were proving to be troublesome. Kei was bad enough with revealing his emotions as it was, and he had no such plans of ever confessing to Yamaguchi. Why would he, anyway? It wasn't as if the boy would ever be interested, and it could jeopardise their friendship. He knew there was no point in trying to quash his feelings, but he could learn to live with them.

  
          "That brunette with Fukurodani is pretty hot!"

  
          Tanaka's brash voice cut off Kei's train of thought, bringing him back to reality. The whole of Karasuno had gathered around, having pushed the futons together to create a comfortable mess of boy and blanket. Kei sat by himself a little way off. He didn't think he could bare to join in the conversation, and besides, Yamaguchi was still brushing his teeth. He would wait for him to get back before doing anything.

  
          Just then, Yamaguchi came stumbling in, yawning and rubbing at his eye. Kei's eyes softened immediately at the sight of his sweet friend, and he instantly felt lighter. Yamaguchi had always done that to him, only now he was more careful not to show it.

  
          "Hey, guys. What's with the dreamy faces?" Even his voice made Kei's heart clench, soft and slightly slurred from tiredness.

  
          "Yamaguchi! Aside from Karasuno, who do you think is the hottest here at training camp?!" Noya asked excitedly. By now, all the others had given their opinion, and while Kei couldn't care less about their stupid conversation, he couldn't help but lean forward slightly, wanting to know which girl Yamaguchi found attractive and hating the thought of Yamaguchi finding any girl attractive all at the same time.

  
          Yamaguchi looked surprised, but then hummed lightly as he considered. "The hottest? Umm... I guess if I can't say anyone from Karasuno, then... Kuroo, maybe? He's got that hair and that bad boy attitude, so... Wait, maybe Akaashi. No, he's more pretty than hot, and Kuroo has that smirk, so I've got to say him. Yeah. Kuroo."

  
          "Shut up, Yamaguchi!" interrupted Kei. His mind was swimming with thoughts, things he had never considered before, _was yamaguchi gay, was he bi, was he straight and just speaking objectively_ , but most prominent in Kei's mind was the look of growing horror on Yamaguchi's face as he took in the stares and realised what had happened.

  
          "I... I, I just-" Yamaguchi's eyes frantically darted from one member's to the other, and it wasn't that they cared about things like that, Kei knew they didn't, they were just surprised, but they weren't speaking and they weren't reacting and they were staring and _Yamaguchi hates staring_ and he looked close to tears. Kei wanted to say something. He knew he should. But his voice stuck in his throat and his mouth refused to open. Eventually, Yamaguchi's eyes met his, copper met with honey and they just looked at each other.

  
          "S-sorry, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi whispered, and Kei knew he was apologising for a hell of a lot more than usual, but before he could bring himself to speak Yamaguchi had turned and run out of the room.

  
          It took all of one second for the other members to spring into action.

  
          "Yamaguchi, wait!" Called Suga frantically, whilst Daichi leapt to his feet and headed for the door. Tanaka and Noya were cursing themselves dejectedly, but Kageyama's eyes fixed themselves on Kei and he glared. Hard.

  
          "Daichi-san," he hissed through gritted teeth, "don't you think Tsukishima should be the one to go after him?"

  
          Kei glared right back, though he knew he was right, and when Daichi worriedly asked him if he wouldn't mind, he stood without a word and made his way out of the room.

  
          Once he found himself alone, his thoughts began to wander again. He wondered if Yamaguchi liked Kuroo. He wondered if Yamaguchi liked boys. He wondered if Yamaguchi liked anyone. And... He hated himself for it, but a part of him wondered if Yamaguchi could possibly like him. He knew the chances were slight, but for the first time it seemed there was a chance at all, and that thought scared and excited him in equal measure.

  
        V But his feelings weren't what mattered right now. Yamaguchi's were. Kei pushed open another door and spotted Yamaguchi sitting at the base of the hill. Under the moonlight, he looked so fragile, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around to fight off the biting cold. Sniffles punctuated the ongoing sound of the cicadas, and the scene was so damn pathetic that Kei could feel his heart constricting painfully inside his chest. He could only imagine how Yamaguchi felt, outing himself in such an accidental manner, without any sort of mental preparation.

  
          His footsteps were loud, brash, and Kei winced with every step. Sitting down heavily beside his friend, his best friend, his only friend, he let out a breath to let Yamaguchi know it was him.

  
          "I'm sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi whispered again. Even the addition of one small word made all the difference, made it more real, somehow. The thought of having to comfort someone made Kei incredibly uncomfortable, but he pushed aside his aversions and wrapped a tentative arm around Yamaguchi's shaking shoulders.

  
          "Shut up, Yamaguchi." That he could do. That he could say, the words familiar, and yet the meaning so different. Yamaguchi stilled in surprise and looked nervously up at him, and Kei forced himself to meet eyes. Yamaguchi's eyes were scared, hopeful, and he tried as best as he could to convey everything he needed to say with his own. He wasn't sure how long they looked at each other, but eventually his message got across. Yamaguchi's mouth quirked up slightly into a small smile.

 

          "Sorry, Tsukki."

  
          And just like that, they were them again and everything was back to normal.

 

* * *

 

          It was just over a week before the topic was brought up between them. The rest of the team had apologised profusely the next morning, and it seemed as if everyone had very much forgotten about it. Everyone apart from Kei. Of course, he didn't want to assume anything, but he just couldn't help himself. He wondered if Yamaguchi ever looked at him how he looked at Yamaguchi. He wondered if Yamaguchi's heart ever hear faster on the rare occasions that they sat close, shoulders pressed together. He just couldn't stop wondering if Yamaguchi ever thought of him, late at night, when sleep seemed impossible and the world was silent. And then he shook his head, and scolded himself, because while there was no harm in thinking, there certainly was in hoping.

  
          It was a Friday evening when the topic was brought up between them again. They were at Kei's house, Kei in his bed and Yamaguchi on a futon, listening to each other breathe. Kei turned onto his side, glancing at Yamaguchi to see the freckled boy staring right back at him. They looked at each other for a moment, and Kei thought, if he didn't ask now then he never would.

  
          "Yamaguchi..." his voice came out awkward, caught halfway between whispering and talking. "Yamaguchi, do you... Like Kuroo?"

  
          Yamaguchi's eyes widened, and a flush spread across his cheeks. Kei immediately regretted the question, and opened his mouth to speak again, when Yamaguchi cut him off:

  
          "N-no? Why would you think that?"

  
          The poor boy looked so embarrassed that Kei rolled onto his back, breaking eye contact in favour of staring at the ceiling.

  
          "Well... You said... Nevermind."

  
          There was silence again, but different, tense, and Kei hated it. Silence between them had always been comfortable, and in that moment Kei hated himself for never knowing what to say.

  
          "It's true that I like... Just not Kuroo." Yamaguchi's voice broke the silence, wavering slightly but sure.

  
          Kei took a second the process the sentence. It was clear what Yamaguchi meant, despite him not having actually said it. Kei was torn. He was so glad that Yamaguchi had told him, that he had trusted him enough to tell him something that seemed to scare him so much. But that the same time, it left him burning with thoughts and questions.

  
          "Do you-" he cut himself off before the question could form. He hadn't meant to speak out loud.

  
          "Do I what?"

  
          "No, it's nothing. Never mind."

  
          "Tsukki." And Kei winced. "Do I what?"

  
          He sighed. He wanted to ask. But he was so afraid of what the answer could be. He wasn't sure if he could handle it is the answer was anything but... If it was anyone but...

  
          "Do you like someone?"

  
          Yamaguchi was silent, and Kei bore holes in the ceiling with the intensity of his glare. And then...

  
          "Yes."

  
          Kei nodded to himself slightly. He had gotten this far. He didn't want to push Yamaguchi. But he had to know.

  
          "Who?"

  
          "Ah, Tsukki... I can't tell you that!"

  
          "If you tell me, I'll tell you who I like."

  
          The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he froze. His voice had never betrayed him in this way before. He hadn't thought it through at all, what if Yamaguchi liked someone else? How could he tell him then? He was an idiot, _such an idiot_ , he couldn't believe what his brain had done.

  
          "Tsukki! You like a girl?"

  
          He couldn't trust his mind. What was he if he couldn't trust his mind? But then... Would his mind ever be brave enough to push Yamaguchi, to push himself to finally free his mind of questions? Probably not. And so Kei shut off his mind, he stopped thinking so carefully and he let his voice decide.

  
          "No."

  
          "Oh... Oh! You mean...?"

  
          "Yes."

  
          "Tsukki... I don't know if I can tell you who mine is."

  
          "Me neither. But I will."

  
          "Tsukki..." the voice was so quiet that Kei turned his head to look Yamaguchi in the eyes again. Yamaguchi swallowed, then spoke again, "Tsukki, you can't hate me."

  
          "I won't," he replied, and he could hear the surprise in his voice, but he had detached his mind and at this point it felt as if he was watching the scene from somewhere else, a mere spectator.

  
          Yamaguchi breathed heavily, and scrunched his eyes shut. "Sorry, Tsukki... I like you."

  
          Kei blinked. "What?"

  
          "Tsukki!" Yamaguchi whined, bringing his hand up to cover his red face. "Don't make this more embarrassing than it already is!"

  
           Kei couldn't help it. Suddenly he was flooded with thoughts, he didn't know what to think, what to say, Yamaguchi liked him, what did this mean, _oh god he still hadn't replied_ , he should reply, Yamaguchi is getting really red and _fuck he's so cute_ and _wait he likes me what does that mean what should I do, I like him too, I should tell him, I should-_

  
          "So... Who do you like? Don't worry that it's not me, I don't mind." But Yamaguchi's voice made it clear that he very much did mind, but he was so desperate to get the attention off of him that he asked anyway.

  
          Kei blinked again. "It is, though."

  
          "What?"

  
          "It is you."

  
          A thick silence followed that, and Kei did his best not to smile giddily as he thought through every time he'd glanced at Yamaguchi to find him looking back, every time he'd dropped a casual compliment to turn Yamaguchi into a beaming mess. All those times he had pined for the boy, had Yamaguchi been pining back? Apparently, he had.

  
          "Should we kiss?"

  
          Kei's brain short-circuited.

  
          "What?" He asked incredulously.

  
          Yamaguchi blushed and carded his hand through his hair. His hair was getting long, Kei absent-mindedly noticed. It looked good.

  
          "I don't know. Isn't this when people usually kiss? After confessing?"

  
          This time it was Kei whose cheeks burned red. The thought of kissing Yamaguchi sort of scared him, it was so overwhelming. He rolled over so he was facing away from Yamaguchi and closed his eyes.

  
          "I don't want to kiss just because other people do."

  
          That was all he said, and then they slept, dreaming of futures and possibilities and everything they had ever wanted.

 

* * *

 

          The next morning, when Kei woke up with his face inches away from Yamaguchi's, both pairs of eyes sleepy and confused, when they found themselves kissing, slowly but surely, it felt so natural and so right that both of them thought that they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie I initially just wanted to write about Yamababy accidentally outing himself. The rest just sort of... Happened. No one's complaining though! 
> 
> I have another tsukkiyama fic planned out, also a oneshot, called Five Times Yamaguchi Protected Tsukishima And One Time He Didn't Have To, because I'm always a slut for Yams sticking up for our tall friend. 
> 
> If you liked this, please comment! I'll love you so much! I'll love you anyway, but comments really do motivate you like nothing else. Even if you didn't like it. Tell me why! Tell me what I can improve! All comments are helpful comments.


End file.
